RamuDice: Euphoria
by TheDerangedPrince
Summary: His body trembling, Ramuda waited for the inevitable. He couldn't share what he had done. The pressure of this conversation was suffocating him. Dice was beginning to piece things together and he knew no matter what he was going to say, nothing would make a difference in changing the younger man's mind. He wasn't good at serious talks or opening up about his true feelings.


"What do you want from me?" Dice questioned. "I saw that yo-"

"I want you to stop with pressing me for answers. How far were you going to go digging into my past? Who I was before shouldn't matter to you!" Ramuda shouted, cutting Dice off before he could finish.

"Why can't you trust me with shit?" Dice growled with frustration.

"You're nothing to me. I owe you no obligation! Fling Posse means nothing to me, I don't want anything from you, there is nothing else to tell you!" He snapped back, his tone lowering an octave as his gaze moved down to his feet, closing his eyes tightly.

Dice winced, eyes wide as he couldn't believe what Ramuda was saying. He knew it wasn't true but his words were still sharp and cut like a knife, but Dice was persistent.

"T-That's not true! This wouldn't be bothering you so much if this all meant nothing." Dice responded. "Don't be scared to tell me how you really feel, Ramuda."

"Dice..."

His body trembling, Ramuda waited for the inevitable. He couldn't share what he had done. The pressure of this conversation was suffocating him. Dice was beginning to piece things together and he knew no matter what he was going to say, nothing would make a difference in changing the younger man's mind. He wasn't good at serious talks or opening up about his true feelings. He'd rather push them aside, pretending they didn't exist or suffer alone.

"This isn't just some stupid bullshit crush, Ramuda. Something that will just fucking go away for me so easily." Dice started, scratching his head in frustration as he used what little impulse control he had not to retaliate.

Ramuda heard movement and sensed Dice in front of him. Hands cupped his face, bringing it up to meet Dice's. His naturally long and soft looking eyelashes parted as Ramuda's bright blue eyes blinked open to meet Dice's purple hues.

"Dice..." Ramuda swallowed nervously, looking directly into the taller man's eyes.

"I-I think about you more than gambling, I can't stand it when I don't see you smile. You're the first thing I think of in the morning, the last thing I think of at nigh-"

His words were again cut off as Ramuda pulled him down to his level, pressing his lips against Dice's. The deep kiss was filled with so much passion, almost demanding. The smaller man's arms wrapped loosely over his shoulders as he pulled away slightly, leaving his lips teasingly hovering over Dice's.

Dice forgot to breathe, startled by Ramuda's sudden kiss and light brushings of their lips. They remain quite soundless for a few moments, simply feeling each other's presence before he returned slow, pecking kisses, that evolved into an open-mouthed battle. Their tongues danced together exploring every crevice, running along lower lips, neither wanted to be parted from the other.

Repressed feelings were spilling over Ramuda. They pulled apart, a thin thread of saliva trail from their mouths as they broke the kiss to take shaky, shallow breaths. Hands were there to steady him as Ramuda was pulled closer, climbing into Dice's lap. His knees were placed snug against his angular hips, one on each side. Their mouths met again, Ramuda gasping as he felt Dice beneath him, arousal apparent.

Ramuda twisted his hands into the fabric of Dice's shirt, shuddering as his hot lips pressed against his neck. The younger man's left hand slipping down his side and under Ramuda's shirt, ghosting his fingertips along his soft skin. Ramuda let out a soft sigh, arching into his touch as Dice gently teased his nipple by rolling his index finger in circles, tweak the tip between his thumb and forefinger.

He continued to tease his nipples, pulling Ramuda's shirt off, exposing him to the cool air. Dice placed kisses along Ramuda's collarbone and down his chest, mesmerized by how soft his skin was. He heard the sharp inhale as he moved closer, stroking his tongue over the now erect nipples. Dice couldn't control his urges, he moved to rub his cock against Ramuda's ass, mimicking what they both desperately wanted.

"Ramuda" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

"Di...Dice" Ramuda whimpered, it had been a while since he felt this type of euphoria.

The older man's cheeks were flushed, sweat making his hair fall down into his eyes, barely holding back his moans. A subtle grind of his hips against the younger man's cock sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Dice pressed his fingers over Ramuda's erection causing his hips to buck and a soft moan to escape his lips.

His nerves were overtaken by his desire, Dice threads his fingers through Ramuda's soft pink locks, pulling his head back. Ramuda went willingly, letting himself fall back on the couch, dragging Dice on top of him. He leans up long enough so he could help rid Dice of his shirt before collapsing onto his back again to admire Dice's body. Flawless skin, broad shoulders, toned abs, it wasn't anything like Ramuda had pictured it.

Dice grinned and lightly caressed his hand down Ramuda's chest, tracing his fingertips along each muscle until he reached the waistband of his pants. Dice tugged down his trousers, leaving Ramuda laying bare before him. A clammy hand loosely wrapped around the base of his member, slowly stroking as he positions himself to kiss and then swirl his tongue around the head of Ramuda's cock.

"Ngh... D-Dice!" Ramuda groaned, staring down at him between his legs with half-lidded eyes. Ramuda couldn't hold back, he greedily grasped Dice's messy, blue hair in his hands, pushing his head down to fully engulf his cock. His legs looped his over Dice's shoulders to prevent him from leaving until Ramuda said so.

Groaning in profound satisfaction, Dice bobbed his head sucking roughly causing Ramuda to press his hips upward. Hands brushed against his hips, as Dice was encouraging him. Circling his tongue around his head again, licking the slit and enjoying the soft moans Ramuda let escape his lips.

He was excruciatingly close to climaxing only to be dragged away from it as Dice tapped his thigh to let him go. He released Dice and watched as precum dribbled from his lips. After wiping away the warm liquid, Ramuda took Dice's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits, groaning at the saltiness of Dice's skin. After thoroughly wetting his fingers, he kissed Dice's forehead to confirm it was okay to continue.

He felt a finger against his entrance, slick, pushing inside him. He gasped at the sensation, squirming a little in discomfort as another finger was added, stretching him open to prepare for what was about to come next. The pain was beginning to fade and he was struck with pleasure. Dice gave him a quick peck before removing his fingers so that his belts could be undone.

"Ramuda, are you alright? Do you want to stop?" He hesitated for a moment, removing his pants and undergarments.

"D... don't s-stop... D-Dice." Ramuda struggled to speak, his words coming out as breathy moans.

"F-Fuck." Dice groaned, he reached over Ramuda and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his jacket pocket. He popped open the bottle and slicked up his cock with lube, slowly stroking and positioning himself at Ramuda's entrance. Neither looked away as he steadily began to slowly ease into his body. Ramuda hid his pain by biting his lip.

"A-Are you ready for more?"

Ramuda nods. Dice pulled out so only the tip of his cock remained inside Ramuda before pushing back in gently. He kept this pace for a while, his mouth pressing kisses to Ramuda's forehead. Dice lifted Ramuda's legs up, wrapping them around his waist, pressing their sticky skin together. His hands tangled in Dice's messy hair again, pulling the younger man's head down for a forceful kiss. Dice sucks Ramuda's bottom lip between his teeth and bites causing him to groan.

"Nnn.. hah.. ah... D-Dice" Ramuda groans into the kiss.

"R-Ramuda" Dice pants, the thrusts getting harder.

"Ngh... D-Dice, I-I love you."

"Hah.. ah... I-I fucking love you too." Dice rose to his knees, gripping Ramuda's waist for balance he kept up his pace. His breathing was uneven, voice shaky. "I-I'm.. g-going to cum."

Ramuda's couldn't speak, he was unable to get his words out clearly. Instead, all he could manage was moaning a broken version of Dice's name. He couldn't bear the pleasure any longer, his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto but he ended up digging his nails into Dice's shoulders as they both finished.

Dice pulled out sitting back on his knees. Ramuda could feel the sensation of cum escaping from him when Dice removed his cock. Both were panting heavily, Dice laid down next to Ramuda who turned to allow him space to lay.

"Sorry about the mess on the couch..."

"Mmm... It's fine, I'll just buy a new one." Ramuda replied, laying his head on Dice's chest.

"If you say so... T-That was better than I expected" Dice exhaled.

Ramuda smiled and agreed, placing a kiss on Dice's jawbone before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
